Thoughts
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: As he watched the female protagonist enter the Cave of Origin, Brendan couldn't help but think of his best friend and their past. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a little short story that I decided to write, based off the Legendary cut scene in the main story of Alpha Sapphire. It won't be related to any of my other main stories, it's just random. I can confirm that there will be two chapters, but I'm not sure if I'll add any more after the second chapter. This is written from Brendan's point of view, which is the rival's. If I happen to make any weird grammar mistakes, please ignore them as I haven't written in first person view in a very long time ^-^" There MIGHT be spoilers of Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, so if you haven't played the game, read at your own risk!**

**I, Snowy The Sky Wolf, do not own Pokémon, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

I watched silently as I saw my best friend enter the Cave of Origin to stop the Legendary Kyogre from rampaging. She had softly smiled at me right before she opened the doors.

What could she have been thinking just then?

I shook my head to clear out my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking like this. She'll come back.

...Right?

Only she would be able to see the true power of Primal Kyogre, but I could almost feel the power myself from outside the temple doors. I wish that I could be with her inside of that dungeon, witnessing the scene with her, and protecting her with my own two hands...

Yet…

I'm too weak to protect her.

"Hey! You read me, little scamp?" Archie spoke loudly into the walkie-talkie he had in his hand.

"Yeah…" May's feminine voice reached my own ears in reply to the Team Aqua Leader, which caused me to sigh to myself in relief. Her voice was slightly muffled due to all the loud noise and the Aqua Suit she had on. At least she hasn't been hurt on the way down.

"We're getting readings that Kyogre has appeared! I'd guess you're staring right at it, if I'm not mistaken!"

"Yes, I am…"

After her second reply, I could hear the loud roar of the Legendary Kyogre himself, causing me to flinch in surprise.

"Don't be afraid, scamp!" Archie encouraged the girl. "You leap right onto that beastie's back!"

"What?!" I shouted, completely shocked at Archie's words.

"What is it, boy? You scared of your little girlfriend getting hurt?" Archie taunts while laughing, causing my face to heat up. He was holding the button on the walkie-talkie down too… Just great.

"N-no," I stutter in protest.

"Archie, listen to me," May says into her own walkie-talkie that was installed into the Aqua Suit. "Tell Brendan to not worry about me, I'll be fine. ...A-And he's not my boyfriend!"

Archie's laughing was mixed in with Kyogre's roar, which could be heard again from May's side, and what seems to be the sound of feet landing on the ground. Or was it Kyogre's back?

"Then let it take you to the deepest part of the chamber!" Archie called into the device, but instead he heard static. "Damn, looks like we lost her."

I started to panic inside when he had said 'lost'. Archie had lost communication with May… There was no way to check on her safety now.

Wait, why am I so worried about her safety again?

**Flashback**

"_Brendan," My mother called from downstairs._

"_Yes mom?"_

"_Our new neighbor has arrived in Littleroot! After they have settled down, don't you think that you should go greet them?"_

"_That sounds like a good idea, mom. I'll be sure to do it soon," I reply, my eyes watching my hands sort out the various Pokeballs on my desk._

"_Oh, I almost forgot! Your father says that our new neighbor has a young kid about the same age as you, Brendan! I'm sure that you'll become great friends with them."_

"_Someone about the same age as me, huh?" I look up from the pile and glance out of the window of my bedroom, where I saw the large truck parked outside of the house next to mine. "Dad says that this person is the kid of a Gym Leader, too… It's probably a guy."_

"_Oh my! Are you Norman's child? I didn't expect you to be visiting us so early!" My mother's voice rang out from downstairs. I couldn't help but listen to what she had to say to our new neighbor._

"_We have a young boy about the same age as you. Why don't you go meet him?"_

_I soon heard footsteps climbing up the stairs to my room. My eyes quickly reverted back to the pile of Pokeballs, making it seem like I didn't hear the conversation downstairs. However, what I saw next left me in complete shock. The Gym Leader's child was…_

_A girl._

"_Hi," The new girl greeted politely. "My name's May. What's yours?"_

_It took me a few seconds to get over my shock before I replied. "Brendan. It's nice to meet you, May. … Actually, I heard that you were the Gym Leader's kid, but I didn't expect you to be a girl…"_

_A small laugh was emitted from the brunette. "I get that a lot. It's okay!"_

"_You don't have a Pokemon yet, do you?" I blurted out suddenly._

"_No, I don't…" A puzzled look appeared on May's face._

"_Do you want me to catch one for you?" I ask, but then remember the task that he had received from his father. "Wait, sorry, I forgot! I have to go help my dad with fieldwork. It was nice meeting you… Talk to you later?"_

"_Yes," May smiles._

"_Cool. See ya, May," I waved goodbye before running down the stairs._

_She was a quiet and timid girl, sometimes loud when faced with something that interests her, but…_

_I…_

**Flashback End**

Several minutes had gone by, the rain continuing to pour heavily on me. Looks like I'll have to go home and get a change of clothes.

I wasn't even worried about getting a cold right that second. I was more worried about…

May's safety.

I mean, who wouldn't be worried about her when she's faced with peril in the form of a giant Primal Kyogre? Everyone else was worried along with me.

But, I felt more uneasy than the others. Was it because she's the only best friend I have? ...No, that can't be it.

"Shall we wait in a building for May's return?" Steven interrupted my train of thought with an offer, which I immediately answered to without thinking.

"I want to stay out here and welcome her back when she opens those doors again."

Why did I just say that?

A smile, which almost looked like a smirk appeared on Steven's face. He quickly turned away, leaving me to think about what he had thought for a second there.

I truly wanted to stay out here though. I wanted to see her face again when she opens those doors. If she ever does. I wanted to pull her into a hug and say that I was glad she was safe, even if that action isn't how a normal boy would act at all. I didn't care about all that. I cared about-

The ground shook suddenly, from what seems to be a large object crashing down. Oh no. I hope that wasn't what I think it was…

More rumbles came from underneath my feet, until they finally subsided. They sounded just like rocks falling from the ceiling.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

This can't be. It just can't!

**Flashback**

_"Brendan!"_

_I heard a voice from behind me as I arrived in Mauville City. My head turned to the voice, and found that May was running towards me._

_"Hey May, I didn't expect to see you here," I say, smiling._

_"Are you here to challenge the Gym too?"_

_"Mhm," I nodded. "You can go challenge the Gym first, if you'd like."_

_"Oh no, I can't do that, you obviously got here before me."_

_"I insist, May. Besides, I'm going to go do some training to prepare more."_

_"Well, okay... I'll see you later, Brendan!"_

_"See ya."_

_In truth, I never really trained my Pokemon during her Gym battle. Instead, I was on Mauville City's rooftop, watching the clouds while sitting on a bench._

_The way she says my name... I loved it. Her sapphire blue eyes, too. I loved them. I can believe I'd be saying this after only about two months of knowing her, but..._

_I think I've fallen for May._

**Flashback End**

A string of silence came after the sudden rumble, with the heavy rain not letting off at all.

"My my," Wallace cuts off the silence. "That was some tremor there."

I swear, I wanted to leave all these adults alone and run to May's aid, even if it put me in danger. But I resisted, much to my own annoyance.

A beat.

I hope you come back safe and sound, because I want to have a chance to tell you.

I love you, May.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last little part in this chapter turns from Brendan's point of view to Normal point of view. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**I, Snowy The Sky Wolf, do not own Pokémon, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The rain was still falling. It hasn't even let up for a bit.

"I recommend that we all seek shelter from this rain so we all don't get sick," Steven says, trying to convince everyone again. But that trick isn't going to work on me.

"Mister Steven, please let me wait for her a little while longer..." I begged.

"Well, alright. It won't be my fault if you get a serious cold, though."

Tsk. If I do get a cold, you wouldn't know how much I'd want May to take care of me.

**Flashback**

_As I exited the large department store of Lilycove City, my eyes were immediately drawn to the sight of May._

_"Oh hey, Brendan! Doing some shopping, weren't you?"_

_"Yeah," I reply. "B-but I wasn't buying dolls or anything!"_

_"Sure," May jokes, rolling her eyes. "I know you have a Secret Base. You have to show me someday!"_

_"I plan to," I mention. "So, you here to do some shopping too?"_

_"No, actually... I'm here to try a contest. A bit of a change, you know?" May explains. "If you want, you can watch..."_

_Okay, I almost thought that I saw a dash of red on her face. It must've been my imagination..._

_"S-sure, I'll watch you perform. I wish you luck," I stutter, almost losing my cool._

_"Thanks! Let's go!" May smiles._

_She ended up winning first place in that Contest Spectacular with her Altaria._

_And really, she looked really cute in that pink dress of hers too._

**Flashback End**

The rain clouds above Sootopolis suddenly exploded into green particles that started falling upon me. ...Was it... Over?

"She actually did it..." Archie mumbles to himself.

If she has finished her task, then why isn't she out here yet? She couldn't have gotten hurt during those tremors... I hope not.

"Where is she? Where's May?" I ask urgently. I couldn't take the anticipation anymore.

"I don't know, Brendan. I'm sure she'll be back soo-" Steven tries to say, but he was interrupted by large doors creaking open.

Wait, what?

Standing at the doors was none other than May herself, completely unscathed.

May laughed, as nothing had happened. "I told you I'd be fine, didn't I?"

My heartbeat started slowing down as I regained a sense of calmness. I'm so glad she's safe...

"Thank you, May. You have saved Hoenn from great danger," Steven says. "However, in more short-term matters... We should probably get dried up."

"Haha, yeah," May chuckles, finally realizing that she and everyone else was soaked with water.

I watched as all the adults walked away, until it was just me and May left. I involuntarily hugged her out of my own free will, which surprised her quite a bit. I hope no one saw that.

"I'm glad that you're safe, May."

"Brendan, you're all wet too. Did you seriously wait for me in that rain?"

"I did," I chuckled. "Everyone will get sick now thanks to me."

"...Thanks to you?"

"Ah, never mind what I said," I pulled away from the hug and took a step back. I really didn't want her to know that I begged all the adults to stay out here for her.

"You know May, I'm glad that I met you. Ever since I met you, I've gotten stronger and more knowledgeable with Pokemon."

But I know I'm not strong enough yet...

"I'm glad I met you too," May says sweetly. "You really did change my point of view on a lot of things."

"I think I'm going to go back to Littleroot. So I can go get another change of clothes," I laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow. Right?"

"Yes," May replies.

"See ya, May!" I ran away from the brunette girl, all while scolding myself on the inside.

I had a chance there! We were both were alone...

I sigh.

Someday, I'll have the courage to truly tell you how I feel.

...

May sighs and crosses her arms in disbelief. "I can't believe boys can be so clueless sometimes!"

She watches Brendan run away from where she stood, almost to the point where she can barely see him anymore.

"I love you too, Brendan."

* * *

**That's the end of the two planned chapters that I have. I'm thinking of writing a third chapter as well, but it's not certain. ****Please review if you liked this short fanfiction! Maybe if there's enough good reviews I'll write the third chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the great reviews, I have written the third chapter! Still in Brendan's POV, as normal. And g****ood news to all the readers, this is going be an ongoing story for a few more chapters until I finally finish it. All thanks to you readers! A****gain, this will most likely contain spoilers, so if you haven't played the game, read at your own risk.**

**I, Snowy The Sky Wolf, do not own Pokémon, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

I couldn't believe that she made it this far. Here I am, with May, Steven, and my dad…

In the Pokemon League Champion's room.

When I had arrived only a few minutes earlier, the battle was already over… I wanted to cheer for her and see that smile on her face when she won… I was too slow, I guess.

...Was I always that slow? Is that the reason why I'm never able to catch up to her level?

"May," Steven interrupts the silence within his League chambers. "Will you please come with me?"

May nodded, and started to follow Steven into the next room. I tried to follow the two as well, but Steven had stopped me.

Apparently I can't see her get inducted into the Hall of Fame either. Stupid rules.

"Brendan, we should probably wait outside," Prof. Birch says, catching my attention.

"Actually, dad…" I whisper. "I'd like to stay here."

Prof. Birch smiles. "Okay, son. I'll be heading home now."

"Thanks."

"Good luck with your crush too, Brendan."

"Wha-"

Prof. Birch chuckles as he walked out of the Champion's room, leaving me alone in silence. My dad and his words sometimes…

I sigh. Looks like everyone's catching on to my feelings for her…

My hands grab onto the clasp on my bag, unlatching the securement and making the green bag fall from my back. I swing it out in front of me and take out a Pokeball from inside.

"Swampert," I whisper, holding the red Pokeball. "Do you think we'll ever beat May?"

I got no response from my Pokemon. It was expected, anyways. I doubt he could even hear me-

_More training, Brendan. We've got to train harder._

"Oh, so you can hear me, Swampert."

_Sure, sure. But the only way to beat her - and impress her - at the same time is to train harder._

I groaned at my Swampert's response. "You too?"

_Yes._

I shake my head in disagreement. "I'm not going to beat her in a battle to impress her. I just want to be more of a challenge for her skills."

_I understand what you're saying._

"I bet you originally said that because you want to impress May's Blaziken."

_NO! Her Blaziken wouldn't be too impressed if I threw a Muddy Water right at her face!_

I chuckled in response. "I was kidding, Swampert. Calm down."

_Hmph!_

I placed the Pokeball back inside of my bag, slinging the bag over my back again. She should be back soon…

**Flashback**

_I stood by a small pond on Route 103, just north of Oldale Town. Dad had told me to go observe and collect some data about some rare Pokemon that were supposed to be found here, but..._

_What was the Pokemon that he saw again? Was it Chatot? No… Maybe it was Lillipup…_

_Ugh. Maybe I should just take a break…_

_I soon heard the familiar rustling of grass from behind me. My body reacted to the sound, almost immediately turning towards the noise. Was this the Pokemon?_

_My eyes met with a human girl with a Torchic by her side._

_It was the new girl named May._

_"Oh, hey May," I called out to her, waving._

_"Hi again… Brendan, right?" May smiles, holding her Torchic in her arms._

_"Hey, isn't that one of my dad's- I mean, Prof. Birch's Pokemon?" I ask, referring to the Torchic._

_"Yes, it is," May smiles, the Torchic chirping happily. "Your dad gave her to me."_

_"That's awesome," I reply, smiling. "If my dad gave your a Pokemon, that makes you a Pokemon Trainer, May!"_

_A beat._

_"Let's have a battle to see what you're made of! ...If you want to, of course."_

_"Sure!" May agrees, letting the Torchic jump down from her arms._

_Therefore, after no more words, the first battle between May and I began._

_And that… Is where our respective adventures started as well._

**Flashback End**

…

"Brendan…?" A small feminine voice knocked me out of my meditating state.

My silver-ish colored eyes opened to the sound of her voice, and my head turned towards her.

"Welcome back, May."

"Brendan…" May whispers. "What is up with you waiting for me like this?"

"Nothing, really," I scratch the back of my neck, embarrassed by her question. "I just thought… That if we started our adventure together… We should end it together."

Just like the encounter at Lilycove, I saw a dash of red appear on her face. But this time… I'm positive that she was blushing for some reason that I don't know.

"Aw, Brendan," May smiles sweetly. "That's cute…"

Hold on one second. What is she implying? The fact that I love her or the fact that I'm scared to go home by myself?

"W-wait! I didn't mean it like that!" I stutter.

Then again, Littleroot is literally on the other side of the Hoenn Region anyways...

I could hear May's soft chuckles as she laughed at my response.

I bet Swampert is happily laughing at me from inside of his Pokeball as well. Revenge bites me back once again…

"Come on," May quickly glided down the stairs to my side. "Let's go home! Back to Littleroot Town!"

And isn't that my line, May?

"Yeah," I smile. "Let's go home."

…

In a matter of a few hours, May and I managed to make it back all the way across the Hoenn Region by dusk. The stars were already shining brightly in the night sky by the time we arrived.

"We're back on Route 103," I mumble, looking at the surroundings. "It's feels so nostalgic now."

"Yeah…" May sighs, breathing in the cool air.

I spotted the small little pond that had been the start of our adventures, still left the same after such a long time. "Look at this, May."

"Hmm?"

"This is the very same pond where we first battled, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"It brings back so many memories, doesn't it? Back when our starters used to be Torchic and Mudkip…"

"Time sure flies when you're on an adventure…" May glances up at the dark sky before looking back down at the tiny pond.

We silently stood there for a few minutes, probably sifting through our old memories together. At least that's what I'm doing.

And, as if history was repeating itself, the grass was rustling from behind us.

Except…

"B-Brendan…" May stutters as she stares at the grass. I wonder what she was seeing, until I saw it myself.

This grass had a much more… Dangerous aspect to it.

Mainly the set of red eyes death staring us into the ground.

"May! Look out!" I shout, tackling her and myself out of harm's way in the form of an attacking Mightyena.

"B-Brendan, what are you- Wah!"

Before I knew it, I found myself…

On top of May, with my arms holding myself up over her.

"U-Um…" May blushes.

A dark red blush soon formed on my own face when I finally realized what position we were in. If our parents had found us like this, well… I guess you could say we'd be in a lot of trouble. I quickly moved away from her, allowing her to sit up.

"S-sorry," I apologize.

"I-It's okay, Brendan… But thank you. I didn't see that Mightyena at first…" May twiddles with her fingers, probably really embarrassed from my own actions.

I quickly got off the ground and offered my hand to her. "Here."

I saw yet another dash of red on May's face as she took my hand and got back on her feet.

"We should be getting back home. It's getting really late," I look up at the extremely dark sky, only being lit by the moon and the glittering stars.

"Brendan!" May shouts, startling me. I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah? You don't need to shout," I smile.

"I…" May trails off.

A beat.

"Hey look! A meteor shower!" May points up at the falling stars, discarding what she was about to say just a second ago.

What was she going to say anyways?

"They're pretty," I whisper. "But not as pretty as you."

Whoa, hold the phone, Brendan. What just came out of my mouth?

"Huh?" May glances at me with a puzzled look.

"N-nothing!" I say, trying to cover up my tracks. I guess I had said that last sentence too quietly…

"Oh, okay…" May replies, almost seeming disappointed.

… Things were starting to get awkward...

"We really should be getting home," I think of a legitimate excuse. "You must be tired since you put your heart into battling Steven."

"Mhm…" May yawns, realizing how tired she actually was.

"Let's go. Before you fall asleep here," I make a joke, trying to lighten things up a bit.

And so, I had slowly led her back to her house, and I paid a long time visit to my own as well. But…

I wonder what will happen tomorrow...

* * *

**Please review if you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a little flashback chapter, so things will make for sense for later chapters. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**I, Snowy The Sky Wolf, do not own Pokémon, or any characters.**

* * *

Am I looking at my own dream?

_"Hey May!" I called, waving to the young girl exiting the Mauville City Gym._

_"Hey Brendan!" May smiles._

_"Did you get the badge?"_

_"Yep!" May cheers, showing me the yellow badge in her badge case._

_"Great job!" I congratulate her. She is really a strong trainer…_

_"Are you going to challenge Wattson next?"_

_Oops. I forgot that I wasn't actually training my Pokemon…_

_"Erm… I don't think my Pokemon and I are ready yet. I've heard that Wattson is a very strong trainer," I lie. Goodness, I really should train my Pokemon sometime..._

_"Well, I'm thinking of heading back to Rustboro to buy a few things. ...Do you want to come with me?" May asks sheepishly._

_I blink for a second. That's a cute May… Wait, I mean-_

_"S-sure, we can cut through Verdanturf Town." I stutter._

_"Let's go then!" May smiles brightly._

_…_

_Here we are, Route 117..._

_"It's so pretty here!" May stretches her arms, admiring all the pretty scenery in front of her._

_"Mhm," I agree, looking around with her._

_I have a really weird feeling that something's watching me…_

_"Excuse me young'uns, do you both happen to be trainers?" An old man walked up to us, asking._

_"Um... Yes, sir," May replies._

_"Do you mind coming with me for a minute?"_

_May quickly glanced at me, as if she was asking me something. I shrug in response._

_I wonder what's happening…_

_And I still have this really creepy feeling that something's watching me!_

_…_

_"You see," The old man explains. "We have two Pokemon Eggs that were dropped off by our door just a few days ago. I have no idea where they came from or what Pokemon are inside of them."_

_"Sir," May asks politely. "Are you asking us to take care of these two Eggs in your place?"_

_Just a few minutes ago, we had arrived at the Pokemon Daycare Center, one of the two daycares that exist in Hoenn. I honestly have no idea what this is about, but I guess I'm finding out right now…_

_"Yes. My wife and I figured that it is best to leave these two Eggs to experienced trainers who will know how to raise them when they hatch," The old man explains. "Honey? Where are the two Eggs?"_

_"Here they are," The daycare man's wife walked over to us with two green and white Eggs in her arms. "Now children, you may choose one. Please be careful, as newborns are always fragile."_

_"I'll take this one…" May carefully picks up the medium sized Egg, observing it. "Both of the Eggs look exactly the same. Do you think that they may be of the same species?"_

_"Maybe," I cut in, replying to May's question all while picking up the other Egg. "They might have the same mother too."_

_"I wonder what Pokemon they even are… What Pokemon have both the color green and white?"_

_And as if on cue, the Egg started to hatch and shake in May's arms._

_"Whoa!" May blinks in surprise. "It's hatching!"_

_"Mine is too," I mumble, watching my Egg slowly obtain cracks in the cover._

_Both of our Eggs flashed white, temporarily blinding everyone that was in the room. When the light cleared, we saw…_

_"My my, my prediction was correct!" The daycare lady exclaims. "Twin Ralts! I believe they are both females as well!"_

_"...Mama?" May's Ralts looks up, speaking with telepathy._

_"Oh no, I'm not your mother," May smiles. "I'm your friend! My name is May."_

_"Friend…?" Ralts questions. "Friend! May! Friend!"_

_"Da da!" The Ralts in my own arms reached her arms up to my face, but she was unable to reach me._

_"Oh my," The old man laughs. "The twins must think that you both are their parents."_

_"Brendan," May looks at me with a small smirk and a flash of red on her face. "It looks like we're both parents to our own children now…"_

_Parents? Children? OUR children?_

_"W-what are you talking about, May?!" I shout, completely flustered._

_"Haha, I was just kidding, Brendan! Calm down!" May laughs, a visible blush highlighting her face._

_May can be so strange sometimes…_

_"Mama! Da Da!" Both of the Ralts chanted in sync._

_"N-no," I stutter, trying to fix the current situation. "Our names are May and Brendan!"_

_"May! Brendan!"_

_"T-that's better," I sigh._

_I could see May snickering to herself out of the corner of my eye. You were totally the one who started it, May._

_...But I can't be annoyed at you._

_"These two Ralts need names," The daycare lady mentions. "They both can't be called Ralts."_

_"Hmm," May thinks for a second. "I'm not good at thinking of nicknames…"_

_I think I have a good nickname idea…_

_"How about this," I start to explain. "Since they are twins, I think they should have names that pair them together. How about... Omega and Alpha?"_

_"Omega and Alpha…" May says, testing the names out. "They're perfect!"_

_"Omega! Alpha!" The Ralts chanted._

_"I'll name you Alpha!" May cheers, looking at her Ralts, but then glances at me. "If that's okay with you, Brendan."_

_"Of course," I smile, then look down at my Ralts. "Looks like your name is going to be Omega."_

…

"Brendan! Wake up!" A feminine voice rang out.

Huh? Is it May? Nah, it sounds nothing like May…

My silver colored eyes opened to see that I was in my bed, in my room, in Littleroot Town. Oh yeah, that's right… May won the championship yesterday…

"Brendan! You're awake," The female voice rang out again.

I blink, focusing on the figure in front of me. It was a Gardevoir.

"Oh, good morning, Omega," I greet my Gardevoir.

"Good morning," Omega smiles. "I think you should get up. It's almost nine."

I yawned. "Yeah…"

"I hope we can hang out with May and Alpha today, Dad," Omega jokes, causing me to flinch.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

* * *

**Twin Gardevoirs anyone? The Gardevoirs are also based off the games ****_Omega_ Ruby and _Alpha_ Sapphire. And since this is based off of Alpha Sapphire, I gave May (The protagonist) Alpha and Brendan (The rival) Omega. ****Please review if you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I expected to write way less than what I have here, honestly. And a little part of this is Normal POV too... I think you readers will be able to tell where it is. xD ****This has _major_ spoilers to the Delta Episode, so if you haven't played the Delta Episode yet, then I don't recommend reading this! However, if you have played it or you don't mind major story spoilers, then enjoy this extra long chapter! :)**

**I, Snowy The Sky Wolf, do not own Pokémon, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

I sigh. After that conversation with Omega, I'm feeling pretty irritated…

Maybe talking to May will help me feel better…

My hands quickly grasp the trademark black and white hat that I always wore. May always said that I looked more handsome without the hat…

I reached inside of the fabric and pulled out my silver Mega Bracelet, this one looking identical to May's, and equipped it on my left wrist.

Honestly, I can't believe her with that statement.

Finally, I pull the hat over my head, adjusting it. My hands were just about to reach my emerald green bag until…

"Brendan, behind you!" Omega shrieks in surprise.

"Huh?" My head turned, only to see a young woman with dark cut hair and a tan cape jump in through my window and pounce on me.

"Ow!"

"Give me your Key Stone," The girl's voice hissed, grabbing my left wrist and trying to pull the silver bracelet off.

Luckily it was clasped tightly around my hand.

"No way! Who are you?!" I shout, attempting to pull the the bracelet back to me.

"I said give it to me!"

"Brendan!" Omega cries, then starts forming a ball of light in her hands. "Dazzling Gleam!"

"Noivern, use Protect!" The intruder commands, sending out her Noivern who blocks the strong Fairy attack. "Now use Shadow Ball!"

"Shadow Ball!" The Noivern voices, throwing a Shadow Ball at Omega, causing her to shriek in pain and get knocked back against the wall.

"Omega!" I struggle against the young girl, trying to throw her off of me.

Is this going to be a fight of pure strength now?!

"Grrrah!" I growl, finally managing to throw the girl off of me and stand up, only for her to grab my wrist right back. Just great.

"You're a feisty one, aren't ya?" The girl whispers, slamming me against the wall. This girl's strength is ridiculous!

My eyes notice the blue anklet that she was wearing on her right leg. At the edge was a glittering Key Stone.

"You can use Mega Evolution too?!" I start to argue, wincing at how painful her nails are digging into my skin.

"...Sure."

"Then why are you trying to steal mine?!"

"Be quiet! I just need the Key Stone! Just give it up!"

"That isn't going to happen!" I hiss.

"Ugh, you're just being noisy and stupid right now. Looks like I'll have to resort to this…"

"Resort to wha-" I try to say, but was interrupted by the girl's fist slamming like a truck into my stomach, causing my eyes to bulge in shock.

Ugh…

Why does my weak spot have to be there…

I felt my body involuntarily slump down in defeat and my eyes closing…

...Until I saw and heard nothing except complete darkness.

…

The girl held unconscious Brendan in her arms, holding his weight up. She soon set him down on the floor next to his bed, taking the Mega Bracelet off of his left wrist.

"...Sorry," The girl whispers, grasping the silver accessory. "Petalburg's next..."

The girl was about to jump back out the window when she stopped in her tracks, looking back at the boy and his injured Gardevoir.

"Brendan Birch…" She mumbles. "The love interest of the current Pokemon League Champion…"

The caped girl blinks to herself, then turns her head back toward the window.

"We'll meet again."

She grunts as she jumped down from Brendan's bedroom window, landing softly on her feet like a Purrloin.

Omega's eyes soon opened a minute later, recovering from the Noivern's Shadow Ball. She notices how quiet the room was at the moment, then she notices a fallen form on the ground.

Her trainer and friend.

"Brendan!" Omega whispers, scrambling over to her trainer. "Come on, wake up!"

Her eyes look over all the injuries that he had gained during the struggle. Especially his left wrist, where his Mega Bracelet was supposed to be. "Goodness! That girl's nails almost made his wrist bleed!"

She quickly stood up and ran downstairs to get help and a few bandages.

"Prof. Birch! Mrs. Birch! Are you here? Brendan got robbed and injured!"

"What?! Brendan?" Prof. Birch's voice increased at the negative words.

"Oh no! So that's why he hasn't come down for breakfast yet!" Mrs. Birch cries.

…

Mhm…

My eyes slowly opened, only for the first thing that my gray silver-ish eyes to see was the brown hardwood floor. "W-what happened?"

I slowly lift myself off the floor, wincing at the aftermath of the punch.

Oh, now I remember. I got knocked out by that girl… Maybe Omega or my parents scared her away?

I blink, bringing my left hand to my head. I expected the bracelet to hit my forehead, showing that she had escaped with nothing.

Except… It didn't hit my forehead.

I swipe my left wrist in front of my face, finally noticing that I had gained new injuries and lost the precious Mega Bracelet.

"W-whoa!"

So she did get away from it… Wait a second…

What about… What happened to...

May?

"Brendan, honey?!" My mother calls frantically, climbing up the stairs to my room as fast as her feet could take her.

"Son! Are you okay?" Prof. Birch asks.

"Yes, I'm okay, Dad, just a little mixup…" I reply.

"Oh, who could do this to my little boy?" My mother pulled me into a hug, almost suffocating me.

"Mom, I can't breathe…" I mumble.

"Oh my, sorry," She apologizes, letting me go. "Let's get you downstairs so I can fix you a nice breakfast, okay?"

…

Soon enough, I was sitting at the dining table with a bowl of blueberry oatmeal.

Otherwise known as one of my favorite breakfast foods.

"Brendan?" Omega walks over to the table with a small box of bandages. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks Omega," I smile. "Thank you for trying to protect me too. I should've been the one protecting my own Pokemon…"

"Oh no, Don't say that!" Omega says, worried. "Humans and Pokemon live in harmony. They are supposed to protect each other."

"You're right," I look back down at the oatmeal, which had mostly cooled to room temperature.

"Brendan, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Were you thinking of May earlier? And how you were worried that she might've been robbed as well?"

I blink in shock. "How'd you know that?"

"I sensed your worry. It was the same feeling that I sensed back at Sootopolis City."

"Well, yes. You're right. But…"

"But?" Omega drags on the conversation.

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting the trainer and Pokemon's conversation.

"I'll get it!" Omega calls throughout the house, alerting my parents. She quickly glides towards the door and opens it.

And guess who was behind that door?

None other than the subject of our conversation herself.

"Hi Omega," May smiles, her arms behind her back. It kinda looked like she was hiding something behind her back...

"Oh hello May, please, come in," Omega opens the door wider, allowing May to enter.

I quickly avert my eyes back to my oatmeal. I really didn't want to get caught staring at her.

"Hey Brendan," May greets, but then notices my nail scratched and bare left wrist. "B-Brendan! What happened to you?!"

"I-It's nothing," I say, not looking at her.

"Oh come on, let me see!" May gently grabs my wrist in order to examine it. I hiss at the pain that came with it.

"Sorry," She apologizes, hearing my hiss. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"Well, uh…" I took a quick glance at May's left wrist, only to find that her Mega Bracelet was still there. I sighed in relief.

"While I was getting ready to head out, I… I mean we, Omega was there too…We got attacked and robbed by a young girl with a cape. That girl came in through the window, so it was too sudden. She was too strong…"

"Oh my goodness!" May freaks out.

"We both got knocked out," Omega continues my explanation sadly. "But I did hear her say something like 'Petalburg's next' when she was taking her leave."

"This is horrible!" May exhibited an extremely worried look on her face, her eyes looking at my wounds. Until she saw the bandages.

"Here, I'll bandage you up before I head to Petalburg. I gotta go check on my dad," May says, picking up the box and opening it.

My face turned bright red. Wait, what was she going to do again?

I got my answer by her small hands carefully applying several bandages to the most severe injuries on my wrist.

That's sweet…

"There!" May cheers, finishing the task. "I'll be back later, Brendan. ...Stay safe."

"You too, May," I smile.

As she turned around to leave, I saw something sticking out of her small bag. It kinda looks like two pieces of paper…

"Hey May?"

"Hmm?" May looks back towards me.

"What are those pieces of paper in your bag?"

"Huh?" She questions. Her face turned scarlet red once she had thought about it for a second. "O-oh, it's nothing! That's just my shopping list for the next time I go to the Lilycove Department Store."

I think she was lying there.

"Alright, never mind then," I say, brushing the subject off.

"See ya," May waves, quickly dashing out the door.

A beat.

"Brendan, I have something to say," Omega interrupts the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I think May was was lying about those pieces of paper… And I sense that she is ready to beat up the girl that hurt you."

Oh goodness.

"She better not try that. She'll end up hurt in the process…"

…

A few hours have passed since the incident occurred. My parents had insisted that I stay home today so I could recover a little bit.

It's not like I was in a severe accident, geez.

I sat at my desk, writing a letter to Steven about how I lost one of the rare Key Stones. He'll probably kill me for sure…

Omega, at the meanwhile, was watching TV. What channel is she watching anyways?

Suddenly, we heard a knock coming from the wall, near the window. Okay, what?

Omega and I turned our heads towards the window, only to find the same young girl who had attacked us earlier sitting on the windowsill.

"Woah!" I jumped out of my seat, stepping a few footsteps back. What is she doing here again?

"You!" Omega quickly stood up, glaring at the young girl. "If you're going to attack us again-"

"Both of you, calm down, I'm not going to attack you," The young girl sighs, getting off of the windowsill and putting a hand on her hip. "I actually came here to apologize. And give this back to you."

The young girl held out her other hand, which had my Mega Bracelet in it.

"Take it."

"Uh…" I cautiously reached my right hand out towards the bracelet, taking the Key Stone back. "Thanks."

"I should probably introduce myself correctly now," The girl smiles, making her look less dangerous than before. "My name is Zinnia. I know who you are. You're Brendan, the best friend and rival of the Pokemon League Champion, May."

"If I may ask," I slowly began to say. "Why did you steal my Key Stone in the first place?"

"Well, it's a lo-o-ng story," Zinnia sweatdrops, chuckling to herself. "But I'll try to give you a basis around the whole thing."

A beat.

"I 'borrowed' three Key Stones," Zinnia explains, holding up a Key Stone on a string. "Including this one."

That's Wally's Mega Pendant!

"Anyways, the scientists at the Mossdeep Space Observatory found out that a giant meteor was headed straight for our planet. Their plan to get rid of it was plain ridiculous, so I decided to figure out a solution… My way."

"Uh-huh…?" I mumble.

"The League Champion helped me with it too."

Wait, May?

"My plan was to summon the great Legendary Pokemon Rayquaza to shatter the meteor. I had summoned him, but I wasn't the successor that Rayquaza chose…" Zinnia continues to explain. "It was May. She became the new Successor to the legend of the Draconids."

"Wow," I scratch my head, surprised. She's gone on so many adventures…

"Right now, she's in outer space with Rayquaza destroying the meteor."

I coughed loudly, choking on my own spit. "What?!"

"Geez, I knew you'd react badly to that," Zinnia laughs. "But it's true. Don't you worry. She's fine."

"How in the world can she breathe in outer space?!" I shout.

"She has on a suit that she happened to have. I think it was called the Aqua Suit?"

Oh. Right.

"And that's the whole basis. I think I've overstayed my welcome here, so I'll go." Zinnia turned her back towards me, getting ready to leave. She was about to jump out until she spoke again.

"Oh, I just forgot," Zinnia says. "Good luck."

"Without another word, she jumped out the window, her feet softly padding away.

Good luck?

A beat.

...Oh come on! Her too?!

…

Later that day… May came back to my house, just like she promised.

"Hey Brendan, I have to tell you something," May says sheepishly.

"Hmm?"

"Remember earlier today, you noticed pieces of paper sticking out of my bag?"

"Yes…"

May pulls them out and shows the label on the papers to me. "They're actually tickets… To the star show in Mossdeep tonight."

Whoa, hold on…What is she _trying_ to say?

"That's nice, are you going to go?" I ask.

"Yeah… My dad gave them to me," May took a sharp intake of breath before continuing her sentence. "But there are actually two… So I… I was wonder if you'd like to come with me, Brendan."

A date! She's asking me out on a date!

"S-Sure, I'd be happy to," I stutter.

Now what?

* * *

**Please review if you liked the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brendan and May's date is here! And it's in yet another long chapter... Speaking of chapters, last chapter ****I completely forgot that Zinnia knocks the protagonist out for the rest of the day during the Delta Episode. I was supposed to add that in there. Oh well, looks like all those world-affecting events are done within a few hours time. xD Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**I, Snowy The Sky Wolf do not own Pokemon, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

How am I supposed to react to this...?

May and I had just arrived in Mossdeep City at the brink of dusk.

This occasion, to many people, would be considered…

A date.

I'll be honest. I haven't really been on a date before. Yet, going on a date with your crush is even more mind boggling…

"Ah," May sighs. "We're finally here. Mossdeep City. Just a little bit early before the show starts too!"

"Yeah," I reply, smiling.

This is it.

I…

I'm going to tell her how I feel tonight.

"Come on!" May giggles, quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her.

My face flushed a bright red at May's sudden reaction. "H-hey, we have a lot of time!"

Well, she certainly is excited.

…

"So May, how long is it until the star show starts?" I ask, the both of us standing near the large rocket model at the center of the first floor.

"Um… Let me think…" May places a finger on her chin, thinking. "It starts at nine. Right now it's eight thirty."

"So a half hour, huh?"

"Yep."

"What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Hmm… I don't know, honestly," May chuckles, clueless. "I've been here before, with Zinnia, but I haven't really looked around this place very well…"

With Zinnia?

Oh, wait, Zinnia told me about the plan that the scientists had… So of course she must've been here.

"Brendan, can I ask you something?" May asks, looking me dead in the eye with a very serious expression.

"...Yes?" I ask cautiously. I hope she isn't angry with me or anything…

"Was it a girl named Zinnia that attacked you this morning?"

"Yeah… But I got my Mega Bracelet back from her too. She seemed like a nice person afterwards," I reply.

Suddenly, May turns away from me, her head slightly looking down at the floor.

"Uh, May?" I mumble, worried.

Now I'm really confused. Is she angry at me or does she still hold revenge for Zinnia due to the events this morning?

If she holds revenge… Does that mean that there's the possibility that she strongly cares about me? Well, it's probably just friendship version of caring...

She stayed silent for a second, twiddling with her fingers. May's head slowly turns around, her sapphire blue eyes gleaming softly.

You really don't know how much I love those eyes…

"S-sorry," May apologizes. "I had a little thinking moment there."

"It's okay, May," I smile.

What was she thinking? I'll never know…

"Now Brendan..." May trails off. "I asked you to come with me, so you're the guest on my part. Where would you like to go first?"

"W-wha? May, you don't have to ask that, I'll go wherever you want to go," I stutter, surprised.

"I insist, Brendan," She whispers.

Wow. Her quiet and timid personality is really taking over her right now… Completely contrast to the personality earlier…

"Well, uh… How about the gift shop over there?"

"Sure," She smiles brightly, leading me and herself to the eastern part of the observatory. "I think I'll buy a souvenir. What about you?"

"Nah, I probably won't buy much… Only if something really catches my eye," I explain.

"Ooh, look, Brendan!" May picks up a yellow Pokemon doll. "It's a Jirachi doll!"

"It's really cute," I say, observing the small doll. "Jirachi is a Legendary Pokemon, isn't it?"

"Yes, I think it is," May quietly says, observing the doll. "It's so cute that I can't resist not buying it! I'll take it!"

As May ran up to the counter to pay for her new Jirachi doll, my eyes caught on to a sparkly bracelet on the shelf, all settled in it's little box.

However, before I could get a closer look, May had already gotten back with a gift bag in hand.

"It's your turn," I quickly mention before May could say a word. "Let's go somewhere you want to go this time, May."

…

And so… May and I explored the different attractions they had on the first floor.

They even had an astronaut cutout. I probably partially embarrassed myself when I put my head through the cutout, but…

May liked it, so I'm fine with it.

"Look, Brendan! The star show is starting!" May cheers, pointing up to the dark purple sky where bright white streaks had started to fall.

"Then we should probably find a seat, hmm?" I smile, responding to her reaction.

Time is ticking…

"Yeah!"

Ticking to that moment…

We soon found a seat which was close to the large windows of the observatory, where we could see the famous Litleonids perfectly.

"They're amazing..." May whispers. "So those are the Litleonids… They look like tiny little glittering diamonds falling from the sky…"

I glance over at May, impressed by her description of the Litleonids.

"I'm really going to need to thank you dad for this one," I say quietly.

Well, this is it… All… Or nothing!

"I'll be sure to tell him that. He'll be happy that someone put the tickets to good use," May replies.

"May…" I whisper her name absentmindedly, trailing off.

"Brendan?" May questions. "Are you okay?"

It took me a few seconds to think before I could say a word. "...Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking about how glad I am to see stars that won't come back for a long time."

Now I have a problem… How do I put this into words?

May sighs and directs her attention back towards the window. "You know, Brendan…"

A beat.

"I'm so glad that I got to see this with you."

I blink, surprised.

"It feels like only a minute has passed since we got here. It's true what they say, though. Time flies when you're having fun. Same goes for when we had our first battle…"

"Mhm," I mumble.

Come on, Brendan! Think up of something to say!

"...Are you sure you're okay, Brendan? ...I didn't do anything to make you upset, right?" May asks, a worried expression on her face.

Now I've got her worried about me!

"U-uh, yeah, I'm really okay, May. And you didn't do anything wrong," I smile, diminishing her worry.

May looks down towards her hands, which were fidgeting out of nervousness. "Brendan, it really does look like you have something to say. You can tell me anything, you know."

I thought about her statement before speaking again.

"Okay, May. I'll admit it. I have something on my mind, but I'm slightly afraid that you'll…" My speech cut off, trailing off like before.

"That I will...?" May drags on my sentence, slowly scooching herself closer to me as if she desperately wanted to hear what I'm saying.

"That you'll get creeped out and wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore."

Okay, that wasn't EXACTLY what I wanted to say…

"I know that you know me well, Brendan," May sighs. "You know that I don't suddenly reject someone because of a simple sentence."

Well, I guess that's true…

I looked towards May to see if she has gotten annoyed with me yet, but I flinched instead.

She was way closer to me than last time I checked.

"Brendan…" May mumbles. "Is there anything else that you need to mention?"

Now I wonder if she's catching on to the true meaning of my words…

I stared into her sapphire eyes, almost losing track of my thoughts.

"Well… I… I do have something to tell you, May."

May intently stares at me as well, waiting for my words.

"A few months ago, I realized something while resting on Mauville City's rooftop. It was about you, May."

"It was about me?" May whispers.

"Yes. After thinking about it for quite some time, I came to a conclusion…"

A beat.

"I… I've fallen in love with you, May."

Finally, I was able to spit it out…

I heaved a large sigh, relieved that I was finally able to tell her.

But, I'm still anxious… What will her reaction be?

May blinks, shocked. A crimson red blush flourished on her cheeks, adding to the slight red that was already there.

That look… She must really be embarrassed…

"B-Brendan…" May stutters, then breaks out into a large smile. "I have something to say, too."

Probably her rejection…

Well, hold on… Rejections usually don't come with smiles…

"I love you too…"

Did she just say-

"You… You do?" My voice raises itself to a more normal level, questioning May's actions. A blush soon adorned my cheeks, as well.

May only chuckled, her blush not fading a single shade. "Yes… I realized something too after the incident at the Cave of Origin, but I didn't think it was true…"

No way… This is actually becoming true!

I pull her into a hug, bringing her closer to me. "I… I'm glad…"

"Me too… It's like a huge burden was lifted off of my chest…" May whispers, accepting the hug.

Now I'm determined to protect her through everything else that's thrown at her…

I slowly push her away from me to gain more room, only to quickly kiss her on the cheek, making her gasp in surprise.

… Now I really regret my own actions…

"W-what was that for?" May asks.

"S-sorry," I apologize, guilty. "I shouldn't have done that…"

"W-wait, I should have worded that differently…" May stutters. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"I don't want to invade your personal bubble anymore," I quickly say, still in my apologizing tone. "I'm sorry."

I really did respect her privacy. I mean, I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable at all…

May pulls herself away from the hug, thinking to herself for a second. She then looks me straight in the eye, preparing herself to say something.

"Brendan… I want you to actually kiss me…"

Wait, what?!

"M-May…" I whisper in shock. "Are you really sure about that?"

"I'm sure. I want to give my first kiss to you… And I want you to give me yours."

A beat.

"If you haven't already wasted it on another girl, that is," May smiles deviously.

"N-no, I haven't kissed a girl before, ever! I'm being honest here!" I panic, reacting badly to her response.

"Haha, it's okay. I trust you, Brendan," May laughs.

I sigh. May is an interesting girl…

I slowly moved my head closer to hers, causing her to blush even more, then softly press my lips onto May's.

That was it. I'm kissing my crush-

No...

The love of my life... Or does that sound too cheesy?

Oh well, I don't care about any of that at the moment. Just myself... And May.

May ended up breaking the kiss, inhaling sharply as if she had almost ran out of breath.

"Sorry about that," I apologize once I realized that she was running out of air.

"No, it's fine," May smiles, regaining her breath. "You kissing me... It felt really nice..."

"It was nice for me too," I agree with May's statement.

"Thank you, Brendan," May thanks, a new shine in her eyes outlining the sapphire blue color.

"Attention all visitors to the Mossdeep Space Observatory," A man on the loudspeaker announces. "Thank you for watching the star show. The center will be closing shortly. Please do not forget anything when you leave."

"Oh, it looks like we missed the second half of the show," May sweatdrops, embarrassed.

"It's okay, the first half was good enough for me. I loved spending time with you here too," I say.

"Brendan, you're making my face fry up," May laughs. "But we should probably get back to Littleroot before it gets too late."

"Yeah," I agree, getting up out of the seat, stretching. I offer my hand to May. "Let's go home."

May took my hand and I pulled her up, then followed her towards the front doors.

"Hold on..." May felt the top of her head, as if she was searching for something. "Is my bow on my head?"

I glanced at her head, which just happened to be missing it's red and white ribbons that were always there. "No, they aren't."

"Oops, I forgot that I took if off before the star show started. I'll be right back!" May dashes off back towards our seat to recover her headband.

Hold on, she took off her headband before the show?

I guess I was too concentrated on her to notice it was gone...

I looked at the different pieces of merchandise on the shelves, then remembered the bracelet that I had seen earlier.

My feet soon took me towards those shelves, seeking the glittery piece of jewelry. Once I had spotted it, my hands reached out and picked up the medium sized purple box.

Now that I look at it, it has a lot more detail than I expected...

The bracelet itself was adorned with several star shaped pendants, and colored beads of a purple and blue hue. They each were set in a repeating pattern, with the star coming first and the blue or purple bead second.

It kinda looks like the night sky and what May had described earlier...

I quickly took the box up to the register, where the receptionist put the lid on the box and the box into a small gift bag once I had paid for it.

"Thank you," I thanked the receptionist, then ran back to the spot where I was standing before, right when May returned from her search.

"Sorry I took so long," May apologizes. "The bow ended up hidden somewhere. But I got it back."

"That's okay," I accept her apology, then gave her the small bag. "I got something for you while you were gone."

"Aw..." May starts to say. "That's sweet... Thank you..."

May's arm reached into the bag, and pulled out the purple box. She then shook it softly, almost like a small child shaking a present on Christmas. "I wonder what's inside..."

"You'll see," I smile. I hope she likes it...

"It's beautiful!" May exclaims, eyeing the sparkly bracelet.

"I thought that it looked like the Litleonids and the description you gave for them, so... I got this," I explain.

"It really does..." May mumbles, closing her eyes, then opening them again. "Thank you so much, Brendan!"

"You're welcome, May," I reply. "Here, I'll help you put it on."

I carefully took the bracelet, and clasped it around May's right wrist so that it was opposite of the Mega Bracelet.

May smiles, observing the piece on her wrist.

"Now, we should get out of here before we get kicked out anyways," I laugh.

"Haha, yeah," May laughs along with me, then leads both of us outdoors.

"I love you, Brendan."

"I love you too, May."

This is a dream that has finally come true.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who provided support with the awesome reviews! And t****hank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it from beginning to end :)**


End file.
